Harry and Ginny: Broken But Still In Love
by Shaunee Black
Summary: Harry and Ginny are still hurting from losing so many people in the war against Voldemort. Will their love be able to ovecome this. And will Ron forgive Harry for hurting Ginny once upon a time? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: After the Dust Clears

I don't own the Harry Potter seris or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: After the Dust Clears

Ginny's POV

I felt broken and destroyed. Fred was dead and so was Lupin and Tonks. I couldn't believe it. And on top of that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had disappeared. The only person I wanted to see was Harry. I needed to greive with him. He had lost so many people he loved. All he had was my family. His parents, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Fred, and so many more people were lost in the fight.

I loved Harry so much. When he broke up with me at dumbledore's funeral i kenw it was for my safety, but I was still hurt. I didn't want to cry over Fred's body I wanted to cry to Harry _about_ Fred's death. I got up and ran to the place I knew where he would be.

I walked up the stone steps to the Grffindor common room.

"Bat-boogey hex," I muttered the password to her.

I ran into the open portrait to the boys' dormitories.

There he was sleeping peacefully in his four poster bed. I wanted so much to shake him awake and tell him how much I love him, but he had just saved the world and needed his rest.

Just as I turned to leave a quiet voice called my name.

"Ginny,"

"Harry I didn't mean to wake you," I apolgized.

"No its fine I was just waking up," He sat up bolt right and put on his glasses.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran into his arms and hugged him. I just broke down and started balling. Mostly for him and all the people he lost. I cried for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and mostly Teddy because he would grow just like Harry. Parents killed by Voldemort.

"Ginny don't cry,"

"I'm sorry Harry its just that you've lost so many people and I couldn't imagine how bad you are probaly feeling right now,"

"Ginny, yes I have lost alot of people, but they aren't really lost are they. They will always be with me. Guiding me in the right direction,"

He was so sensitive and I loved that about him. Not afraid to speak his mind or share his feelings. Not to me anyway. I wiped my tears and looked up at him.

"I love you Harry Potter,"

"I love you too, Ginny Weasly,"

This was the first time I had told any man I loved him and it couldn't be anymore true. I loved Harry more than anyone I ever dated. Harry and I were more surreal. More connected. More infinite. More forever.

He put his hand under my chin and leaned my head up to kiss me softly on the lips.

His lips tasted like sweet choclate and strawberries. I felt a rush of love and devotion flow through us. I loved the feel of him. The smell of him. The taste of him.

I parted my lips and our lips move in perfect synchronization.

We broke apart as Ron busted through the door.

"Harry you promised not to mess around my sister!"

"He's not messing me around-

"Ginny stay out of this-

"No, Ron, you stay out of this! Its my decsion if I want to go out with Harry!"

I jumpped to my feet and my face to a furious shade of red.

"Ginny I don't want ruin my friendship with Ron,"

What was he saying. My stupid brother was not going to riun what we had. Who cares about your friendship. Was the friendship more important than our love?

"What?"

"I want to be with you Ginny, but I don't want this ruining my friendship with Ron." He turned to stare directly at my stupid faced brother. "Ron, I promise to never leave he side agian until she tells me to and I won't ever hurt her again. You know why I ended it last year. For her safety."

He looked reluntant at first but said,"We'll finish this later," and walked out.

"Harry, for a minute I thought you were choosing him over me,"

"Why in the world would I do that?" He smiled his perfect smile that sent electricity through my body.

He got off the bed and held my hand.

"C'mon,"

We walked outside to the familliar spot that we used to sit by the tree next to the giant squid infested lake. We talked the rest of the day.

Harry made me feel great. He made my pain for all the lost lives in the war against Voldemort. As soon as Harry and I departed at the end of the day the pain returned. Hermione and I talked into late hours of the night about Harry and Ron. This almost helped. The pain wasn't completly gone like it was when Harry was here.

Man was I in love with this boy. I was so independent and self taken care of. When I was with Harry all I wanted was for him to hold me and take care of me forever. It was true though; Ginny Weasly was completly and without a doubt in love with Harry James Potter and he was in complete love with me too. This would be the perfect fairytale if we hadn't lost so many people that left us both broken inside, but when we were together I felt together again. Our love was strong and wholesome. I couldn't imagine a day without Harry. I knew that if we were ever seperated I couldn't live. Without him I was nothing.

_**Thanks for reading. I always wanted to know how Harry and Ginny got back together after he finally won the war. This is my version I hope you like this chapters and the others that come along. Please review. I love construtive critism, but I'm very sensitive so try to put it in a nice way. Again thanks for reading. review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Making Amends

I don't own the Harry Potter seris or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Making Amends

Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning to 's wonderful cooking. Ron was already out of the room and downstairs.

I thinke he's avoiding me. I really don't care. I'll never leave Ginny again.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said happily.

"'Morning Hermione,"

"Hi Harry," Ginny kissed me.

I heard Ron clear his throat. He was still being a prat about us. Just to annoy him I kissed her back with just enough entusiasm for him to notice. How did you like that Ron?

We broke apart and Ginny glared at Ron. She looked beautiful even when she was glaring.

"Ron stop being a prat," She said through her teeth.

"Ginny take this tray to Geogre. He hasn't left his room since we got back," handed Ginny a tray of breakfast and she skipped off to Geogre's room. George was deeply depressed. He was closer to friend than anyone. This hurt him more than anybody. He mostly just sat in his room and sent letters to Angolina Johnson. The chaser from the Hogwarts Quddithch team. They were dating.

"Ron come with me," I gestured outside. He followed suit. Whenever Ginny wasn't around he acted like his old self again.

We walked out the door to stand next to an apple tree right in front of a misty lake. It was fall so the leaves were orange on the ground.

"Why are you so against Ginny and I's reletionship,  
>"I just dont want to see my best mate hurt my only sister,"<p>

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I meant it. I won't leave her until she tells me to ever again,"

He looked deep into my eyes as if seachingf for a sign of deception. He sighed indicatibg that he had found none.

"You better not. She was really cut up about it,"

"I- I- I know,"

"So, mate, we good?"

"Yea were good,"

_**Sorry its so short, but I was rushing. I know you don't want to hear excuses. Hope you like it. Special thanks to Cassia for reviewing. If your reading, but not reviewing please review. I just want to know if you like the story so far or if you have some different ideas. Don't be shy I'm nice and won't judge. You could always Private Message (PM) me if you don't want anyone to see what you wrote. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the story.**_


End file.
